bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
The Voice
The Voice is a clandestine newspaper written and delivered by the Vox Populi, with the intent of restoring the truth in the events usually covered and subdued by the official press under control of the Founders, though it also tends to hide the real violence of the rebel workers and its consequences. It is printed with red ink on a cheap paper. BioShock Infinite: Industrial Revolution Throughout the events of the game, articles from the Voice will appear to encourage workers to support the Vox Populi. The followings are the transcripts of the different major events of Columbia as covered by this newspaper: Displayed after completing Document #3 Wednesday, October 31, 1900 :HUNDREDS BURNT ALIVE IN FINK FIRETRAP Two hundred and thirty-six souls were lost this past night when fire engulfed the No. 42 Fink factory building. Powerless (or unwilling?) to contain the blaze, Fink firefighters elected to unmoor the burning structure and leave it to float downwind. The night sky was rent with the screams of the dying. Fink MFG seeks to lay blame for this tragedy on "worker misconduct," but we have to wonder about the experimental new Vigor, with the ominous name of "Devil's Kiss," now known to have been in production in Factory 42. Can a Vigor of such evident destructive power possibly be safe in the hands of those who value their workers' lives so cheaply? Let this tragedy be the spark of change for the working man -- lest it prove to be the fire of the crematorium. Displayed after completing Document #8 Tuesday, January 1, 1901 :POLICE BRUTALIZE PEACEFUL LEAFLETERS Police set upon a peaceful assemblage of workers distributing handbills at the entrance to Finkton this afternoon. When the petitioners bravely stood their ground, the bulls attacked with savage force, causing many grievous injuries. Fink pulls the string, and the strong arm of the law comes down hard on the head of the working man. But what we lack in clout we have 10 times over in righteousness, and that will be our deliverance from tyranny. Remain calm, collected and committed to peaceful protest, and the victory of our cause is assured. Displayed after completing Document #13 Wednesday, July 23, 1902 :POLICE FAIL TO SILENCE VOX POPULI Dozens of striking workers were killed today by police thugs armed with brutal new weapons. Many of the remaining strikers were thrown in jail, leaving their families uncertain how to put food on the table. Several police were also killed by armed strikers. Our legal expert, John Goldman, calls for an end to the violence. "We must negotiate a peaceful resolution to our differences." Displayed after completing Document #16 Friday, February 13, 1903 :A MESSAGE FROM DAISY FITZROY Who is Daisy Fitzroy? Master Comstock says she's the Serpent come to his New Eden. And what does Daisy Fitzroy say? Nothing. For she has no voice but the voice of the people. The voice that sings our children to sleep each night without food in their bellies. The voice that cried out in agony from inside a burning factory. The voice that calls all good and righteous folk to arms in the name of freedom from tyranny. The people's voice: the Vox Populi. Who, then, is Daisy Fitzroy? She is you. She is every man, woman and child floating in the sky but still ground into the dirt. We are all Daisy Fitzroy, and if Master Comstock teaches his bleating flock to fear that name, then let us give them a reason to be afraid. Displayed after completing Document #19 Monday, November 23, 1903 :POLICE ORCHESTRATE BOMB SCARE, BLAME VOX Fresh humbuggery from our illustrious police force! A bundle of dynamite was discovered in an alleyway in Comstock Center, with a note attached ascribing ownership to the Vox Populi. The bomb was found thanks to an "anonymous tip," but eyewitnesses attest to having seen several uniformed police officers fleeing into the night moments before the official police deployment arrived. Organizer John Goldman cautioned, "It is plain that members of the Police Authority were surprised in the act of placing it themselves in order to turn public favor against our cause." In her own statement, Daisy Fitzroy expressed another view: "I'm never one to ignore a good idea just because of where it comes from. And the bulls' setting of that dooly was the first half of a mighty fine idea." Displayed after completing Document #24 Thursday, March 16, 1905 :FREE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY! Last night marked another heroic victory for our side! Courageous workers daringly stormed the prison and set free several of our comrades who have long been unjustly detained. Vox Populi leader Daisy Fitzroy, jubilant over the successful emancipation, declared, "We have two things to be thankful for: that the police have been developing such fine weapons for us to turn against them, and that we ignored so-called legal expert John Goldman's increasingly disloyal arguments for a peaceful solution." Displayed after completing Document #29 Wednesday, April 11, 1906 :POOLE ONLY THE FIRST, WHO'S NEXT? Police Chief Poole's assassination was a message to city officials that it could have been any one of them, at any time, from anywhere. We, the Vox Populi, have tried to bring attention to our unfair working and living conditions through peaceful means, which were always met with violence. We can go that route as well. Poole's old bulldog, Harrison Thacker, may be the top dog of the pack now, but he'd better keep an eye out behind him. Mad dogs must be put down, and we have no shortage of volunteers for the execution. Displayed after completing Document #34 Friday, May 17, 1907 :VOX SLAY COPS IN BLOODY SHOOTOUT! Police suffered heavy casualties in a raid against a cabal of the defiant Vox Populi. While both sides suffered heavy losses, the deaths of so many policemen demonstrated the severe, tenacious nature of the Vox freedom fighters. If the police are prepared to die for their hateful precepts, how can we do any less -- since we fight in the name of justice? Displayed after completing Document #38 Thursday, June 4, 1908 :OUR BRAVE LEADER DECLARES DOUBLE VICTORY! Papers shackling the working class in debt and obligation were destroyed, and the Founders' hypocrisy was revealed, through our firebombing of Treasurer Billings' office. "Billings mourns his possessions crafted by artisans from numerous countries such as France, Ireland, Poland and Italy, but turns away families from those same countries seeking prosperity in Columbia," announced Fitzroy in a rousing speech. "The Founders see you and your culture as undesirable. Why should they enjoy the fruits of that culture?" Displayed after completing Document #42 Friday, May 7, 1909 :POLICE BOAST: DAISY FITZROY SEIZED! Our courageous leader, Daisy Fitzroy, has been abducted by a band of police thugs. Legal expert John Goldman, in an obvious bid to reclaim a central role in the Vox Populi after being marginalized for lacking sufficient radical thinking, cautions to disregard rumors that Fitzroy was betrayed from within. "Such rumors only serve to weaken us when we need to show unity. Take heart: Daisy's capture can only serve to draw more attention and support to our cause." Displayed after completing Document #45 Sunday, May 9, 1909 :DAISY CONVICTED WITHOUT TRIAL, SENTENCED TO DEATH! Daisy Fitzroy, our brave and indefatigable leader, has been sentenced to death without even a faint regard for due process. Facts have emerged pointing to John Goldman, our disgraced former organizer, as the one to have betrayed Daisy to the city authorities. His conspicuous disappearance in the days since her arrest serves only to compound his inculpation. The execution is scheduled for this Friday noon in Comstock Plaza. Keep the faith, brothers and sisters, and do not shrink in the face of danger. Take courage from Daisy's example, and remember: All goes according to plan... Displayed after completing Document #48 Thursday, May 13, 1909 :DAISY ESCAPES EXECUTION! Daisy Fitzroy is emancipated from bondage once more, thanks to careful planning and the noble sacrifice of one of our comrades. Several explosive devices were hidden throughout Comstock Plaza ahead of her scheduled execution. While we cannot know what accident set off one bomb ahead of schedule, it allowed Daisy to escape amid the confusion, though at the cost of the life of the anonymous operative caught in the blast. Addressing her rapt followers, Daisy praised the bomber's sacrifice. "Don't lament your brother's passing. He died well. He died with a purpose. For the blow we struck today, I'd have gladly offered up a hundred men." Displayed after completing Document #51 Tuesday, August 15, 1911 :POLICE CREATE MECHANICAL MONSTERS! People of Columbia, will you be ruled by machines? Do you not feel dehumanized enough by the Founders without being suppressed by Thug Thacker's new Motorized Patriots? He'll have you believe they are a safety tool that will spare the lives of living men, but do you feel safe under the gaze of mindless, indestructible hulks with unbelievable strength and excessive firepower? If we ever needed a reason to rally against the Founders, this is it! Displayed after completing Document #54 Wednesday, March 13, 1912 :THACKER TO BEGIN CAMPAIGN OF SLAUGHTER! Thug Thacker is coming for every one of us, not to arrest us, but to burn us -- and our families -- to death with fire, which will erase evidence of his atrocities. But we refuse to suffer the fate of our comrades trapped in Factory 42. We must fight with renewed ferocity! We need to strike preemptively, even if it means using suicide bombers. If we must die, let us die for our cause. Fight lest they silence the Vox Populi forever! See Also *Columbia Chronicles *Minuteman Gazette *The Minuteman *Publications in Rapture Category:BioShock Infinite: Industrial Revolution Category:Vox Populi Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Pages with written transcripts